


A Thank You for Loving Me

by Fauxstales



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Inner Dialogue, M/M, POV First Person, soft melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales/pseuds/Fauxstales
Summary: Sometimes you wake up from an unintentional nap in a daze and write a character file-esque letter in Sora’s POV thanking Riku for his sacrifice in the keyblade graveyard after he’s been trapped in the final world for a while with nothing but his thoughts and his fading memories
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	A Thank You for Loving Me

  
I never got to thank you--well, not for real anyway--for everything you’ve done for me. 

We’ve been friends, best friends, for as long as I can remember...Which is saying a lot considering it feels like more and more of my memories are slipping away in this place. I think something like this has happened before, right?

I forgot to thank someone then too. 

But this thank you is different. It’s a thank you for being there for me. A thank you for pushing me to be my best. A thank you for believing in me...

A thank you for loving me. 

  
I still don’t know everything there is to know about love. But I’ve seen it so many times before that, now that I’m left here in this empty place to just think, it’s the only way I can understand all you’ve done for me. 

I know I always said that _my heart_ was strong, but that’s only because I had people like you who believed in me with all of theirs.

That belief shown so brightly in the darkest moments; it was a light that guided me back to where I belonged. 

If that power of believing is love, then I believe in you too. 

The scenes have started to replay in my mind here, but it feels like I’m watching them in someone else’s shoes. Outside myself. Outside my memories. 

I remember a wave of darkness rushing over me like the waves on the shore of our island. I can’t even recall what the island looks like anymore, but the sound of those waves are _so loud._

Can you hear them too? Even now, do they still sound the same? 

I've started see ghosts with golden eyes. Some of them even look like me. They flicker in and out of my vision, just out of my sight but the glow they leave behind sends a chill down my spine.

But there are good ghosts too. Ones with eyes like the ocean that we would watch every day until it got too dark to even see the last hint of the sun as it set below its waters.

Stars that dot the sky tonight (is this night?). Thousands, maybe _millions_ of them have started appearing in a world I thought was only sky and sea. I imagine them falling-but for some reason, I'm not afraid...

It’s getting harder—to make sense of these thoughts in my head. They’re like dreams: flashes and bits and pieces that make up a life I might have lived once. 

I keep hearing a voice, asking myself questions-

Like is any of this for real, or not? 

_Do you still believe in me?_


End file.
